cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiko Hayashi
Kiko Hayashi was the primary enforcer and the personal assistant of Raphael Drake, and was his second in command in his corporation, Phoenix International. While handling many of his business affairs, she was also responsible for executing his more sinister agenda, such as spying and assassination. She is also deeply in love with Drake. She was the secondary antagonist of the film, Nightfire. She is portrayed by Tamlyn Tomita. Biography Kiko's origins are revealed by Drake, who stated that she was an orphan of unknown origin, who Drake hired as a laborer, but her immense skills allowed her to quickly rise through the ranks to become Drake's assistant and second in command. Kiko first appeared in Drake's castle in Germany, attending the gala, and conversing with Drake and British agent, James Bond. She was always at Drake's side during the event. After the gala, Drake sent Kiko to spy on Bond, and thus accompanied him to her home country of Japan. Kiko appeared to Bond and manipulated him into believing she was there to help him. At Mayhew's estate in Japan, she helped Bond fight off Drake's thugs, but they were unable to save Mayhew. Using information Mayhew gave them, Bond and Kiko went to Tokyo, and Kiko helped Bond infiltrate the Phoenix International headquarters. However, secretly, she alerted the guards to Bond's presence, but Bond managed to escape. Kiko met up with Bond at a hotel in Tokyo, and that night, Kiko sleeps with Bond in a night of sexual passion. The next morning, Kiko helps Bond infiltrate a nuclear power plant near Tokyo being decommissioned by Phoenix, but is actually where Drake is building weapons. Kiko kisses Bond before she departs to scout around the plant and later on Kiko returns and helps Bond escape from the plant in a helicopter. However, on the helicopter, Kiko betrays Bond and takes him to Drake at the Phoenix headquarters in Tokyo. After Drake interrogates Bond, he orders Kiko to execute Drake's former mistress, Dominique Paradis, much to Kiko's pleasure, but Dominique fights back and fights Kiko, allowing Bond to escape, but Kiko kills Dominique by kicking her off the building. Later on, Kiko accompanies Drake to his island to help him finalize his plans to overthrow NATO. She is later seen commanding troops in his silo, then Kiko meets up with Drake again in the shuttle launching station. Here, Kiko finally admits her true feelings for Drake and she kisses him tenderly before he leaves in the shuttle. Bond arrives at the station, but Kiko sets a trap for him and sends him into the launch pit. Even so, Bond fights off her men, frightening Kiko into running for her life, attempting to board the second shuttle. However, Bond sends her into the launch pit instead, dazing her as he himself boards the shuttle. As Kiko comes to, the countdown already begins, leaving her terrified as she rushes to a blast chamber. However, she is unable to reach the chamber in time and she is killed when the shuttle launches, incinerating her. Personality and Traits Kiko was a very beautiful and sexy Japanese woman with a slender, yet busty figure, with short hair styled somewhat is a bob cut, and she had bangs swept to the side. Kiko was incredibly charming, playful, manipulative, seductive and witty individual. She was often very charming and playful towards others in social situations and consistently spoke smooth words towards others, usually as a form of manipulation. She showed herself to be very sophisticated and seductive, often being incredibly lustful. However, she could also be stern and strict as well She was also a very capable fighter, both in marksmanship and being a highly skilled martial artist. Even so, however, she was actually extremely cowardly, often running from danger and trying to save herself in any way she could. Around Drake, she was much more genuine, and she was always very supportive towards him, since she was madly in love with him. Relationships Raphael Drake Kiko has an incredibly close and intimate relationship with Drake, and he is the only person Kiko truly and deeply cares for. Ever since Drake hired her into his company, Kiko has loyally served him with the highest conviction, and she greatly respects him. After becoming Drake's personal assistant and second in command, Kiko eventually fell madly in love with Drake, but even though she greatly loved him, she decided to keep her true feelings to herself. As such, when Drake was in a relationship with Dominique Paradis, Kiko secretly resented Dominique, being very jealous of her relationship with Drake, and when Drake ordered her execution for her betrayal, Kiko took much pleasure and delight in killing her, knowing she could have Drake to herself. Kiko continues loyally serving Drake to the end, and ultimately, Kiko finally reveals her true feelings for him. As such, Kiko kisses Drake tenderly and passionately before he sets out into his shuttle, as such Kiko remained committed to Drake until her death. James Bond Kiko had a very manipulative relationship towards Bond, using him in order to eliminate Mayhew, as well as spy on Bond himself. At first, Kiko acts like a considerate ally and is supportive towards Bond, assisting him on his missions while also secretly working against him. As part of her manipulation, she engaged in a romantic and sexual relationship with Bond, sleeping with him in a Tokyo hotel room. However, after betraying him, Bond absolutely despises Kiko, and her killing of Dominique only fuels his deep hatred for her. Kiko states that her betrayal was "simply business", and she appears indifferent initially. However, as the situation deteriorates, she starts holding a personal grudge towards the man, especially when he foiled her plans in the silo on Drake's island. When Bond finally does kill her, he becomes very satisfied, knowing that he had avenged Dominique. Trivia Category:007 Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Right Hand Category:Cowards Category:Business Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotists Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Adulterers Category:Traitor Category:Enforcers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Con Artists Category:Gaolers Category:Damsels Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Anarchist Category:Gunman Category:Harbingers Category:Sadists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadomasichists Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Criminals Category:Golddiggers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Hunters Category:Swordsman Category:Rapists Category:Trap Masters Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Lustful Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Outcasts Category:Neutral Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Deal Makers Category:Frauds Category:Envious